


[podfic] Some Confusion

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [6]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The exorcist uniform is a challenge, and exorcists are trained to attack anyone who approaches them while they’re wearing it. This makes for really awkward mistakes sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Some Confusion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Confusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/590562) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



I read this for the first time years ago. I still find it really fucking hilarious.

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/D.Gray-Man/some%20confusion.mp3) (length: 00:18:19 | size: 16.7MB)

 

 

Music: Epitaph for my heart by the magnetic fields

 

hope you enjoy listening, and I also hope that this makes you laugh on bad days or in innapropriatly public places.


End file.
